1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a racket body, and more particularly to a racket body that has a shock-absorbing device.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 8 and 9, a conventional racket body (50) in accordance with the prior art comprises a frame (51), an Y-shaped throat (52) a shaft (53) and a handle (54) integrally formed in one plane. There is no absorbing device attached to the racket (50) so that sport""s injuries to a player""s wrist are usually incurred as a result of reactive forces generated when striking a ball. Furthermore, a resonant vibration is generated in the racket after striking a ball and needs time to attenuate due to the reactive force. The resonant vibration is transmitted to the player""s hand and injures the player""s wrist before the resonant vibration fully attenuates.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the main structure of a conventional racket.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved racket body that will absorb a significant amount of the reactive force generated when the racket strikes a ball and reduce the resonant vibration after the racket strikes a ball.
To achieve the objective, the racket body in accordance with the present invention comprises an elliptical frame, a Y-shaped throat, a shaft a handle and a shock-absorbing device. The Y-shaped throat integrally extends from the frame. The shaft has two ends with one end integrally formed with the throat and a free end. The handle is formed on the free end of the shaft. The shock-absorbing device is mounted in the racket body, such as the frame, the throat or the shaft to absorb the reactive force and reduce the resonant vibration when using the racket.